


A whole new world with you

by Diana924



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Byzantium Empire, Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Amare il proprio nemico è qualcosa che Yusuf non avrebbe mai immaginato possibile
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	A whole new world with you

**Luogo imprecisato dell’impero bizantino, XIII secolo:**

Amare il proprio nemico è qualcosa che Yusuf non avrebbe mai immaginato possibile. Gli emiri, gli ulema, tutto il mondo gli ha sempre ripetuto che i cani infedeli vanno uccisi sul posto, che si tratti dei miscredenti sciiti o dei cristiani, uccidendoli è atto giusto e Alla il misericordioso approva.

Per questo quando ha visto il cristiano rialzarsi dopo quella che credeva una ferita mortale ha pensato di aver sbagliato, di aver in qualche modo peccato, questo prima che la lama del cristiano gli squarciasse il petto. Quando si è risvegliato in mezzo al carnaio ha subito pensato che Alla il Clemente avesse deciso di graziarlo per dargli un’altra opportunità, uccidere il cristiano era la sua via gli ha imposto un ulema da cui si è subito recato, solo uccidendolo potrà ottenere il perdono e forse moire, Allah il Potente ha grandi piani per te gli è stato detto.

E lui ha obbedito. Ha cercato il cristiano, Niccolò di Genova, e lo ha ucciso, una, due, innumerevoli volte ma non sono state sufficienti. Anche l’altro lo ha cercato e era qualche assurdo prodigio anche lui continuava a tornare in vita, Yusuf non sa quanto tempo hanno trascorso a darsi la caccia e a scannarsi, sa solo che ad un certo punto gli hanno portato la notizia che Salal al Dyn aveva preso la Città santa e che re Riccardo d’Inghilterra era in arrivo.

Non ha provato niente di fronte ad un annuncio che … _prima_ lo avrebbe entusiasmato, come se i nomi fossero solo echi lontani. La sua prima reazione è stata abbracciare Niccolò il quale non ha respinto il suo abbraccio abbondandovisi in preda allo sconforto. Yusuf non saprebbe dire chi ha baciato chi per primo, sa solo che è stato un processo naturale, spontaneo quasi e che le labbra di Niccolò di Genova sono perfette e non vuole smettere di farlo.

Lo sguardo di Niccolò quando si sono separati Yusuf è sicuro che lo ricorderà per tutta l’eternità, e per lui non è un’espressione poetica. Terrore, imbarazzo, vergogna, desiderio, Niccolò lo desiderava ma allo stesso la religione dei cristiani proibiva certe cose. Come tutti i suoi coetanei Yusuf aveva avuto degli amanti uomini, fin da ragazzo, era naturale sperimentare le varie forme d’amore a patto di ricordarsi di formare una famiglia, il resto non importava a nessuno.

Con Niccolò è stato diverso, quanti anni ah dovuto trascorrere per togliergli quelle stupide superstizioni cristiane, spiegargli che non si può finire all’inferno per aver voluto assecondare la propria natura ma il contrario, che Allah sarebbe stato comprensivo ma è stata dura. Ricorda ancora come Niccolò dopo ogni loro abbraccio, dopo ogni loro bacio corresse in direzione della croce più vicina per fare penitenza, a domandare perdono per il suo “sozzo peccato e lasciva carnalità “.

Yusuf è grato che quei tempi siano finiti, c’è voluto quasi un secolo e uno sconvolgimento piuttosto grande in quella parte del mondo ma finalmente l’italiano ha imparato ad accettare quello che prova per lui, e forse l’ulema errava. Forse la sua missione non era uccidere Niccolò ma trovarlo, amarlo e farsi amare dall’altro per tutta l’eternità.

Per farlo devono nascondersi, i suoi correligionari e i greci sono più permissivi dei latini ma pochi sono disposti ad accogliere a braccia aperte un latino e un Vero Credente che vivono insieme e si amano, Yusuf sa bene che molti suoi correligionari che pure hanno harem di ragazzi non accettano che lui ami un infedele ma più gli anni passano e più la religione gli appare insignificante.

Quello che più conta per lui è Niccolò, i loro baci, i loro abbracci e il modo in cui i loro corpi si cercano, Yusuf è sicuro che non potrebbe farne a meno nemmeno in mille anni, non quando ha l’eternità per scoprire nuovi modi di amare Niccolò. Le loro bocche si incontrano un’ultima volta prima che Yusuf faccia scivolare la sua sul collo di Niccolò e cominci a succhiare e leccare, marchiandolo. Ora Niccolò lo attira a sé, le dita che giocano con i suoi capelli, che differenza con i primi tempi quando restava rigido come un sasso e cercava di godere il meno possibile, ora invece accoglie quel piacere come se fosse un dono del cielo.

<< _Oh Dio …oh Dio onnipotente_ >> mormora Niccolò quando le mani di Yusuf si fermano sul suo fondoschiena e stringo possessive, Niccolò è suo e non permetterà a niente e nessuno di portarglielo via, inoltre l’italiano dell’altro lo eccita sopra misura.

Niccolò non ha bisogno dell’olio, nessuno dei due ne avrebbe bisogno in quanto sono in grado di guarire da ogni ferita ma Yusuf trova quel gesto rassicurante e l’altro glielo concede mentre alterna oscenità in italiano, nel suo dialetto, in latino, il greco della corte di Costantinopoli e persino in arabo, sentire Niccolò parlare arabo è qualcosa di sublime per Yusuf. L’orientale però si prende i suoi tempi, facendo scivolare un dito alla volta, attendendo che il corpo dell’italiano si sia abituato all’intrusione prima di cominciare a muovere le dita strappandogli ansiti e gemiti sempre più forti, possono gemere quanto vogliono, in quel quartiere non importa a nessuno cosa fanno, specialmente ora che stanno montando problemi più urgenti.

<< Nunquam … nunquam subisco …Josephus … nunquam >> lo implora Niccolò in latino e Yusuf obbedisce prima di colpire quel punto dentro l’altro che lo fa gemere ancora più forte. Niccolò cerca la sua bocca implorandolo con lo sguardo di fare qualcosa, che il piacere sta diventando troppo e Yusuf ne ha pietà, inoltre è sicuro che non riuscirebbe mai a dire di no a Niccolò.

Veloce rimuove le dita per sostituirle con il suo sesso e il bacio in cui lo coinvolge Niccolò è un chiaro sintomo di quanto l’altro ne avesse bisogno; Niccolò lo bacia come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello mentre Yusuf comincia lentamente a spingere. Gli lascia il tempo di abituarsi prima di cominciare a muoversi con forza, come se quella fosse la loro ultima volta e poi debbano stare separati per cento anni, quando invece non riescono a stare senza l’altro nemmeno per una notte. Niccolò ha imparato come lasciarsi andare, come muovere il bacino per incoraggiarlo, come accarezzargli la schiena disegnando linee invisibili con i suoi polpastrelli e come stringere le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi per trattenerlo a sé, come baciarlo e soprattutto come dare voce al proprio piacere, niente vergogna, niente ripensamenti, solo il piacere dato dalla loro unione. E siccome Niccolò è portato per le lingue ecco implorazioni in latino, oscenità in greco, persino qualche parola in arabo mentre Yusuf gli strappa il piacere stilla dopo stilla. Le loro bocche si cercano, si inseguono e poi si uniscono mentre quei baci suggellano un’unione sacra, loro sono nati per amarsi, se il destino ha dato l’immortalità è perché dovevano cercarsi e scoprire come fossero simili, il Dio dei cristiani e Allah hanno uno strano senso dell’umorismo.

Yusuf porta una delle mani sulla virilità di Niccolò e comincia a massaggiarla a tempo con le sue spinte, osservare l’italiano indeciso se spingersi contro il suo sesso o contro la sua mano non cessa di stupirlo. Non è più come i primi tempi quando nel sentire quel tocco Niccolò tremava di vergogna o allontanava la mano perché non si reputava degno di godere, anche ora Niccolò trema ma non più di vergogna bensì di piacere.

<< Baissez-moi, baissez moi … habibi, bakiàmi >> geme Niccolò in almeno tre lingue e Yusuf non può non accontentarlo. Soffoca un gemito tra le labbra di Niccolò poco prima che l’altro si tenda e Yusuf avverta un calore familiare tra i loro stomaci. Non riesce a resistere, non con i muscoli interni di Niccolò che stringono la sua virilità come se volessero intrappolarlo in quel calore e Yusuf è ben lieto di cedere, geme un’ultima volta il nome di Niccolò prima di abbandonarsi all’estasi.

<< Pensi che smetteremo mai? Di doverci nascondere dal mondo? >> gli domanda Niccolò in un misto di italiano e greco che usano quando sono soli.

<< Il mondo ancora non è pronto per noi, perché siamo due uomini, perché tu preghi in latino e io rivolto verso La Mecca, ma mi piace credere un giorno nessuno farà caso a noi >> risponde Yusuf, di comune accordo evitano di menzionare i loro sogni, quelli su quelle due donne misteriose. Niccolò sta per dire qualcosa ma preferisce stringersi a lui e Yusuf accetta quel calore, doversi dal nascondere dal mondo comincia a risultargli gravoso ma non hanno alternative, non ancora almeno.


End file.
